Ursula's Daughter, sequel to A very precious commidity
by Leah Day
Summary: Whilst entangled in Morgana's appendages, the princess Ariel learns a rather painful truth. Rated M for fem slash. Pairings in this ditty are. Ariel X Ursula, Morgana X Ariel.


_**Ursula's daughter**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Whilst entangled in Morgana's tentacles, a writhing, angry Ariel is reminded how she got to be a human in the first place.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Rated M for fem slash and angst. Written in Australian and UK english.

_**Flash back, Ursula's lair, the main chamber**_

Morgana watched with rapacious envy as her sister permissively stroked the crimson hair of her pet human/mermaid.

The naked girl, so drunk on pleasure she didn't even realise Morgana was there, writhed sluggishly as a tentacle slithered down her stomach to nestle between her long, creamy legs.

"What brings you here, sis?" Ursula growled low in her throat, not at all pleased that her younger sibling had the audacity to ignore her rule about coming to her abode without an invitation.

"I see you're having fun with your little siren," Morgana replied, continuing to ogle the stunning creature.

Ursula grinned smugly.

"Yessss," she agreed in a low purr. "She's quite the performer. Watch."

A large lavender hand languorously engulfed an even smaller white breast, squeezing it avariciously thus causing the princess to gasp and arch.

Panting, the angelic being turned around, giving Morgana a nice view of her beautiful, pert arse before the other witches' tentacles protectively slithered over it, hence blocking her view.

"Aren't you worried about Triton; pardon the pun, coming in on you?" Morgana asked, fingers curling into the palms of her hands.

Ursula laughed lightly and lifted the maiden, cradling her to her chest.

"Noooooooooo," she murmured and kissed her prey on the mouth, raking her red nails along Ariel's sleek ribcage.

Morgana couldn't take it anymore.

"I want a go!" she insisted loudly, no longer caring if she seemed childish. "You've had your turn!"

Pulling away, Ursula licked her lips then rolled her eyes.

"Finders keepers, little sister," she reminded in an almost patronising tone. "The mermaid stays where she is till I'm satisfied. And don't even think about defying me. You will not touch her and live to get away with it."

The witch skilfully manoeuvred her prize till she was sitting amongst her limbs.

Swathing her with the sleek, black appendages, the Cecaelia cooed encouragingly, guiding the princess to her wet, dripping opening.

Watching Ariel lethargically lick and kiss her erogenous sister, Morgana growled, her own appendages trembling with fury.

"But," Ursula added with a sickeningly sweet smile, eyes closed in silent pleasure. "There _is _something I am prepared to let you in on."

Morgana's thin face lost its fury, gradually replacing it with an expression of intrigue.

"I'm listening," she replied earnestly.

Ursula simpered.

"Come back tomorrow. You'll be in for a treat."

_**Ursula's bedchambers**_

Wrapped in strong lavender arms and lustrous black tentacles, Ariel opened her eyes, listening to the soft, relaxed beating of the witch's heart and the occasional burst of bubbles.

How long had she been here?

Two … three days?

She had no idea. Time seemed to be passing very … unpredictably inside the sea witches lair.

'_Is she going to let me go?'_ Ariel wondered.

Ursula had been inside her, cloaked around her for such a long time, King Triton's youngest daughter couldn't even remember a time when her body had been devoid of her seductress's dexterous hands, tentacles, tongue, etc.

And now … Now she didn't know if she even wanted to be human any more.

Well.

She couldn't afford to back out now. She didn't want to be a victim of the witch's wrath.

_**Ursula's lair, the polyp garden.**_

Morgana and Undertow arrived early the following morning. Passing through rows upon rows of screeching, screaming unfortunates, the witch and her companion, hissed, snapped and swatted at them, determined to get to their destination with as little deterrence as possible.

_**A chamber**_

Morgana and Undertow couldn't believe what they were seeing.

In the centre of the chamber was an altar made out of smooth pale amethyst. Upon it was the princess Ariel.

She was lying on her back, naked body dormant, or so it seemed. Her long red hair was dramatically fanned out over the glossy rock, dressed with pearls and clear crystals whilst flowers from her sister's "other" garden had been scattered over the girl's smooth, pallid hide.

Morgana clammed her mouth shut and frowned.

What was Ursula up to?

"Please do put that clumsy carnivore somewhere else, Morgana," came her elder sister's disdainful drawl. "He's too big for my lair. If he knocks something over, I'll never forgive him."

"Hey!" the shark protested, teeth bared.

"Just go," Morgana muttered under her breath. "I'll fill you in on all the details if she lets me."

Annoyed, the giant shark made his departure, growling and snapping at the polyps that cried out and reached for him.

OoO

As soon as the screaming had died down, Ursula and her twin eels flounced grandly into the chamber.

"What is going on here?" Morgana demanded heatedly.

The older Cecaelia offered a sly smirk.

"I'm about to change our lives for the better, sister," she divulged, stroking the necks of her minions whilst they circled her large body.

"How?" Morgana asked, raising a black, thin eyebrow.

The smirk grew oilier still.

"As you've probably already deduced, dear sister. I'm using this young lady to supplant Triton. I'm not suggesting I will … but if I were to lose, this little princess will be the key to his ruin."

"Again, how?" Morgana pressed.

She then sniffed.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're going to mate with her?" the younger witch gasped, incredulously. "Ursula … She'll never carry a Cecaelia to full term! It will kill her! It might kill them both!"

"Not without help," Ursula replied calmly. "After consummating her union with that fop, Princess Ariel will think she is carrying a normal human baby when in fact," the witch chuckled deeply, "she will be carrying _my_ child. This very special baby will remain human till her eighteenth birthday. On that very night when the clock strikes nine, she will depart the human world and become one of us forever."

"How do you know all this?" Morgana asked sceptically.

"I'm very good at making provision," Ursula replied. "The benefit of being a fortune teller. I saw my fate should I fail. I will nearly succeed, but Ariel will turn against me and prince charming up there will run me through."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

'_Riiiiighhhhhht,'_ she mentally scoffed.

"My daughter will abandon the human world for the ocean," Ursula continued. "An irresistible force will ensure she can do nothing to control her, rather sudden, urges." She chuckled again, obviously elated about her scheme.

As if sensing something was happening, Ariel shifted restlessly on the altar.

Morgana, fearing she'd be seen, stiffened all over.

Hissing softly, the twin eels began to tightly circle the altar till she was almost statuesque.

Hardly bothered by the interruption, Ursula cooed softly, stroking the maiden's forehead.

The princess relaxed instantly.

"Once the precious pea is in the water, you, dearest little sister, will find her and then guide her to an urn containing my body. You will then cut her hand with a sacred dagger, hence using her blood to resurrect me."

"And Ariel?"

"She will be mine to deal with and mine alone. If you touch her I will skin you alive, Morgana, don't think I won't."

Morgana pursed her lips.

"And you expect me to remain silent about this?" she asked sarcastically, a hand on her slender hip. "You expect me to do whatever you say?"

Ursula frowned.

"I expect you to know what's good for you," she replied formidably and gestured at Ariel. "Angel fish here did."

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll do whatever you want, sis," she said. "In exchange for a contract of my own. A marriage contract. Your child marries my Undertow."

Ursula burst out laughing.

"That's preposterous! Your shark could never mate with _my_ child!"

"He could if I changed him into one of us," Morgana replied, determined not to be so easily shoved aside.

Ursula glowered at her.

"You'd turn him into a donkey and he'll drown!" she sneered.

"I've been practicing."

The elder of the sister's mentally debated this with the utmost care, her hand all the while resting possessively on the dormant angel's flat stomach.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" she then barked, thus making her sister jump.

The eels were floating before the witch within a blink of an eye, peering expectantly up at her.

"I need to speak with my little sister. Guard Her Royal Highness till we return."

Ursula's beloved assistants were quick to obey, efficiently wrapping their sinewy bodies around the maiden, resting their heads on her belly and forehead.

"Come with me," Ursula growled at Morgana, grabbing her arm, red nails savagely digging into the olive flesh.

_**Ursula's bedchambers**_

"It's better than having the unfortunate little chit mate with you, I suppose!" Ursula spat at last.

Morgana said nothing. The insult didn't bother her. Anyway, what would she do with a mate when there was so much power and prestige to be enjoyed?

Like her sister, she was a creature who was all about fornication, and yet, unlike her sister, Morgana found mating too much a risk. A mate blinded you. Used you. Derailed you. Bored you to tears if you let them.

Allies were much, much more useful.

"Fine!" Ursula agreed, peeved she was being pushed into a corner. "Fine, we'll negotiate a contract and dowry later; right now I have work to do."

_**The chamber**_

"Sit back and watch, little sister. Tonight an empire will begin to topple!" Ursula announced, clutching a bottle filled to the brim with lavender liquid.

Morgana took a seat nearby and watched with rapt curiosity.

With her precious poopsies draped over her, Ursula swirled majestically around the sleeping maiden, hissing incantations, pausing to hover a hand mere inches above Ariel's belly or the secret place between her legs then leaping away and hissing all over again.

This went on for a time then Ursula yanked the stopper from the bottle and threw its contents all over Ariel.

To Morgana's surprise, the angel did not wake, nor did she stir.

Ursula roared heartily with laughter and threw her fist in the air.

Her hands glowed and a stream of glistening lavender lightening slipped from her fingertips, into the girl's mouth, belly button and fanny.

Still perfectly unconscious, the maiden arched off the bed, unwillingly writhing as the magic coursed through her body like a live currant.

High above her, Ursula groaned gutturally with pleasure, her fists clenching then opening.

Suddenly, there was an almighty crack, the girl's body became luminous, scarlet blood oozed from between her thighs. Then …

Everything returned to normal.

Ursula solemnly glided to the altar, picking Ariel up, cradling her to her black bosom, tenderly stroking her hair off her face.

"The show's over, Morgy," she told her sister, eels swirling around her. "Go home and play with your shark."

Shaken by what she had seen, Morgana nodded and slowly made her exit.

"Oh, and if you breathe a single word about this to anyone …."

Morgana licked her lips.

"I know," she replied in a small voice. "You'll flay me alive."

Ursula simpered.

"Ta, ta!" she sing songed and left in a flurry of bubbles. It was Morgana's fancy she was going to fornicate with the young woman, again.

"Ta, ta," she mumbled and left, wanting to tell Undertow all about it.

That shark was fantastic at keeping secrets anyway.

_**End of flash back, Morgana's lair**_

"Aren't you precious?" the new sea queen purred at her new pet, stroking several tentacles along the woman's slender waist and blood coloured mane. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you in."

The princess made an infuriated grumbling noise against the limb covering her mouth and twisted backwards.

"What's that, fair princess?" Morgana asked. "I didn't quite catch it … Perhaps …" she removed the smothering appendage. "Is that better?"

"Let me go!" Ariel snapped, seething with rage.

"But why?" the Cecaelia whined. "I like having you here."

"My father … my husband … they will kill you!"

Morgana burst out laughing.

"Oh that's precious too! They'll try. Of course they will. But you're going to save me. See. You're going to announce it to everyone how you became a human. Who sweet little Melody's real mother and father really were."

Ariel's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "I-"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how you became a human?" Morgana exclaimed, aghast. "Dear Poseidon! Humanity has made you a total dim wit!"

"Eric and I are Melody's parents!" Ariel shouted angrily.

"But that's not quite true, is it? What was Ursula's deal, Princess Ariel? The exact details, if you please."

Ariel paused, recollecting hurriedly.

Suddenly the colour melted off her face.

"No … That's not possible. Ursula was a female."

"Oh … We can be anything we want, sweet cheeks," Morgana leered. "Ursula took your flower and planted her own little seed inside you. So when you thought you had conceived Eric's child … Hahaha! Hohoho! You _were _mistaken! I know all this because I was there. I saw the whole thing."

Ariel scowled.

"I don't believe you. You're doing this to save your own hide! Next you'll be telling me Ursula survived," she sneered.

Morgana gave a great belly laugh and cuddled her captive affectionately.

"No, sis is dead and is going to stay that way," she told the princess, swiftly deciding it would be more than pleasing by letting her believe that Ursula wasn't coming back for her. "But her legacy will live on inside your daughter and the wee wittle babies she'll have with my Undertow. That is … after I've changed him from a Piranha to something with much more grace of course."

"Oh Poseidon …" Ariel croaked.

Morgana, smiling devilishly, reeled Ariel closer, cupping her face in her slender, olive hand.

"I'm willing to make _you_ a deal. Don't pout! Making deals with us is fun! Now! Everyone lives as long as I'm recognised as the new sea queen. Ursula's Melody becomes my princess and bride to my Undertow. You, Eric and Tritey writey will be allowed go to where ever you like. Little Melody will never be able to track you down … In fact, my dear, I'm more than happy to take the pleasure of telling her what she really is off your shoulders. How nice am I? I'm gonna make a swell queen!"

"No one will submit to that!" Ariel snapped, jerking her face out of the witches grasp.

"Then I'll have to tell your family and friends how my sister turned you into a trollop with hardly any effort on her part … How Prince Eric is not Melody's real father. How you came for my sister almost instantaneously every time she had you and enjoyed it. My dear Ariel … Are you absolutely _certain_ you want to compete with all that?"

Triton's daughter swallowed thickly and lowered her gaze.

"Silence is golden, precious …" the witch reminded silkily.

Ariel shuddered.

"Don't force me into making you look like a tramp. You'll look bad abandoning little Melody, but imagine how much worse it will be if everyone were to find out what you really are. A weak little slattern."

Ariel straightened her shoulders, holding her head up high.

"I'm King Triton's daughter," she told her nemesis tightly.

"No," Morgana contradicted softly. "You were my sister's and now you are mine."

Slipping her tongue out of her mouth, the queen began to lick the younger woman's lips, pushing and pressing till Ariel had no choice but to grant her entrance.

Cradling the crimson haired beauty in her lap, the sea witch kissed her deeply, tangling her fingers in her hair, rubbing and squeezing her tail till it was almost at splitting point.

"I'll make you wilt just as easily as my sister did, my delicate sea flower," Morgana groaned against Ariel's neck.

The princess panted and arched helplessly.

The monarch laughed, expertly sliding her fingers beneath Ariel's seashells, lifting them to expose and then tease the wrinkled nipples.

"Ohhh …" Ariel groaned, falling back into the bed of appendages and green arms.

A nagging feeling entered her muddled mind.

Melody.

Gasping, the royal struggled to break free.

Her captor merely laughed. The sound was dense with dark, indolent pleasure.

"I'm not finished," the queen breathed and took the younger woman's mouth again in a lingering, sensual kiss.

"Melo-"

Ariel's protest was cut off by another deep snog.

"Is safe, my sweet," Morgana promised against her prisoner's Adam's apple. "She's perfectly safe."

She slipped a tentacle into the mer woman's mouth.

"Now be a good dear and enjoy yourself."

OoO

"Now," the witch hissed, hovering her lips over her prey's mouth. "Will you accept my deal? Or do I have to let them all know about your shame?"

Ariel, tingling from Morgana's attentions, swallowed thickly.

"No one will be hurt?" she asked softly.

"Would l lie to you?"

"And Melody will be safe?"

"She's my niece! Of course she will be safe!"

"And she … she'll never find us?"

The idea of looking at her daughter, telling her that she was not Eric's daughter, that she was the daughter of an insane monster …. Ariel could not tell her this. She could already imagine the hatred in her eyes.

Morgana's spidery fingers tangled in her bloody mane.

"Make your choice," her tone sounding like a bittersweet caress rather than a demand.

Ariel nearly burst into tears.

She was losing again.

"I'll do whatever you want," she whispered morosely. "Just please make sure she's happy and knows-and that she knows despite everything I'll never stop loving her."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

The sheer fluffiness of it all was making her ill.

"Whatever you say," she growled.

_**Morgana's lair.**_

"All hail me! For I'm the queen of the sea! La ta da ta dee! All hail me!"

Groggily, Melody awoke to the sound of Morgana's ill singing.

What had happened … How on earth had she gotten here?

"You're awake!" Flounder cried. "Melody, are you ok?"

The teenager groaned, rubbing at the side of her head.

"Mum …" she mumbled.

"Ahhh ….. I see Flopper and the little madam are still in one piece!"

"Wher-You! What have you done to-"

"Tsk, tsk, precious. Mummy and Daddy dearest had to go bye, bye. I'm in charge of you now."

Smiling silkily at her latest posession, Morgana swept gracefully over to the very centre of her lair.

"What do you mean?" the girl shrieked after her. "Where are they?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," the queen drawled.

"You know she's just gonna keep yapping," Undertow grumbled.

Morgana's full lips curled into a confidant smirk.

"Cool it, small fry," Morgana growled. "I've made plans …."

"Eh, you can't call me small fry no more!" the huge shark complained.

"I'm queen and I can do whatever I like!" Morgana snapped.

Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Uh, oh …" Undertow groaned.

"I can do whatever I like!" the Cecaelia whispered, looking as though she was having an epiphany.

Morgana stared at the trident, hands trembling as she realised exactly what this meant.

"Sucked dem, sis!" she sneered. "You can stay dead and you can stay buried. I'm the queen of the ocean now!"

_**Five years since Morgana's take over, Morgana's palace**_

Princess Melody, the seventeen-year-old ward of the sea queen, Morgana, cast the restless Cecaelia a wry look then returned her gaze to her betrothed, the emperor Undertow.

No longer a shark, the emperor was undeniably handsome. Nearly twenty years of age, he was a slender build with thick light brown hair and light green eyes. His ten long black and olive tentacles, a clear indication of the fact that Morgana had made him an alpha male.

Melody had been smitten with him from the start, he was everything a Cecaelian princess could want in a mate and more.

He was her rock. She would not have survived without him.

After losing her mother and Eric, than learning that her mother had whored herself in order to be with her false father, Melody had locked herself in darkness and sorrow for two whole years till finally accepting her lot and letting the queen and former shark become her family.

Flounder, dear Flounder. The poor fish had been so grieved after learning about Ariel's betrayal, thus rendering him quite unable to linger in the new queen's court, and thus, To Melody's dismay, he fled.

Where Flounder had gone, no one knew. All they could say was that the fish was indeed a proper coward for leaving Ariel's beloved daughter alone and at the mercy of the sea queen.

Though the loss of her finned friend had stung greatly, Melody found solace in knowing her intended and guardian would never abandon her.

OoO

"Curse you!"

"Something's up with Morgana," the princess whispered to Undertow. "She's really …"

"Nuts?"

The girl giggled and nodded.

"Nuttier than usual," she replied, grinning.

"Wedding jitters," the Cecaelian replied. "She's been looking forward to this wedding for a long time. Let's just hope she doesn't spontaneously combust when we're …"

Melody batted her eyelashes at him.

"Tying the knot?" she asked sweetly.

Undertow playfully tweaked her nose.

"You're too young to think about that," he chastised lightly.

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Says you, old man," she replied sarcastically.

Undertow grabbed one of her eight black and red tentacles and tugged them.

"Who you calling an old man?" he growled at her.

The Cecaelia laughed.

OoO

Queen Morgana was having the worst day of her life.

'_How can this be?'_ she thought, raking a hand through her hair, her crown falling off her head in the process.

A tentacle grabbed the diadem before it could come in contact with the stone floor and swiftly replaced it back onto her head.

"Thank you," the monarch muttered and began to pace.

Sitting before her, pouting disapprovingly, was Ursula, the dead and supplanted queen of the ocean.

The witch was transparent and it seemed only Morgana could see her.

These curious, unwanted, visions had started to occur on the evening of Melody's seventeenth birthday.

"Will you please go away?" Morgana all but screamed at the apparition.

Ursula glowered malevolently at her.

"You are going to pay for your treachery little sister," she reminded without pity.

_**Flash back, Queen Morgana's palace gardens**_

Poor Morgana had nearly died of fright.

Shaking in terror, the woman pinched her arm, cursed then looked straight ahead.

She almost screamed.

"Oh hush!" the non-corporeal version of her elder sister growled. "Do you want my daughter and her intended to put you into the mad house?"

Shaking, Morgana put a hand over her mouth.

"What-What are you …. Ursula?"

The witch glowered at her.

"I see you forgot about my instructions, little sister," she spat.

"No, no! Ursula, I really did think that if I-"

"I never let you in on my plans so you could think!" the witch bellowed. "I let you in on them because I thought you were too much a coward to not be careful!"

Morgana sunk to the floor.

"That girl is going to be of age soon. I trust you will do the right thing this time and not cock it up?"

Shaking, the queen nodded.

Ursula was, to some extent, was appeased.

"Tell her anything about this conversation and I will give you the headache of your life. Farewell sis."

"Not saying good bye?" Morgana croaked feebly.

Ursula smirked wryly.

"I'll be seeing you later, Right now there is a certain young woman I am most keen to resume watching over."

"Princess Ariel?"

"Oh yessssssssss, Morgana," the ghost drawled lazily. "I do know where _she_ is. I mated with her after all."

Morgana gulped.

"A Cecaelia never loses track of the one she has mated with," Ursula added darkly then fixed her sister with a scathing look.

"You were stupid to keep her from me," she whispered ominously. "Farewell."

_**End of flash back, a year later, a beach**_

Wearing a long white summer dress, Ariel strolled along the beach, enjoying the lush coolness of the water as it splashed against her legs and feet.

Humming softly, the young woman tucked a tendril of hair behind a diminutive ear and looked out to sea.

"Melody," she whispered longingly.

Was she happy? Did she hate her as much as she hated herself?"

'_Probably,'_ Ariel thought and resumed her walk.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Well, that ends that! Yay! There is another separate fic on the way, but you'll have to wait for it because I'm not sure when I'll have time to write it as I have other things on my plate. I can tell you it will be more substantial than a shag fic. Eric's and Triton's whereabouts will be explained. There will be a character death, a love scene and yes, Ursula and Ariel will reunite, but will Ariel want to stay with Ursula after everything she has done to her and her family?

Undertow's new looks are based on Australian actor/Musician, Axle Whitehead.

Whilst the expression "Fanny" is used as a word to identify a bottom in America, in Australia and the UK, it is an abbreviation for a woman's vagina.

I am so glad that I managed to get some fat plot bunnies for this story. I have to confess though, I nearly decided to not finish it at all. Aside from wanting to work on other fics and keep in touch with the real world, a rather rude individual was hassling me about this particular story. It came to the point where I had to tell him off. I shan't name names, he knows what he did was wrong. I'm happy to leave it at that. But if you do have questions about any of my stories, I'd prefer it if you PM-ed me rather than leaving them in a review as I think not doing so is a little rude, especially if you ignore the story you are meant to be commenting on and ask about an entirely different story altogether.

I am a nice person, but I do not like being nagged over something as trivial as a fan fic. It is really, really rude and it also means I have to tell people off and I do not like doing that.

I am not writing this for pity. I don't need or want it. But I am going to say this. I will never leave a story unfinished, I am glad people have enjoyed this series, and I update when I feel it is ok to do so. I apologise if I was a little less graceful then what is allowed, but I am really fed up.

Anyway, have a happy 12-12-12 and a very merry Christmas and a grouse as New Year!-Grouse, in Melbourne-means excellent.


End file.
